Big Time Love Rush
by Girl Of Hope
Summary: James mets Isabella and it's love at first sight. Logan mets Emily and is smitten. But Hollywood is hard on everyone and relationships are hard to keep. Will they survive. James/Isabella  OC  and Logan/Emily  OC
1. Big Time Meeting

Big Time Meeting

_**A.N. My new story and this one is one BTR. I love them now, and it's not just because they're cute. *Shifts eyes* Anyway, this is a James/Isabella (My own character) and Logan/Emily (Once again, own character) story. Okay this is totally random but every time I type the name Logan I think of my cousin, weird right? But I love him, I know he wouldn't be reading this, he isn't old enough. Okay back to the point, I hope you like this story. But which Big Time Rush guy do you like best? I could do other stories for Big Time Rush or give me future chapter ideas for this story. Hope you like this, wow, long Author's Note. **_

Isabella's P.O.V.

I waited outside the concert hall along with thousands of other fans. I was at the front of the crowd, but I was being pulled back by fans who wanted my spot at the front. The guys came out, Big Time Rush was about to leave the building but not before saying hello and signing autographs for the fans. I grabbed the fence line with both of my hands but it proved no use. Just when James was about to come over to me I was pulled down and my back hit the concert hard.

People didn't pay attention to me, no one but my best friend, Emily. BTR must have ran for it because the next thing I knew Emily was shielding me from being trampled by holding my head to her chest. By the time I had opened my eyes everyone was gone.

"Em, what happened?" I sat up in front of Emily and grabbed my bag to get my bottle of water. I sipped it a few times before I resealed the cap and put it in both of my hands as it was in my lap. I saw Emily's eyes grow wide. I turned to where she was looking and saw why her eyes were wide. Four young guys stood there and the tallest- and who seemed to be the handsomest- guy bent down next to me.

"Excuse me, but are you okay? We saw what happened when Big Time Rush's fans went crazy; we noticed that you could have been trampled if it had not been for your friend." He gestured to Emily and then looked back at me. Another one of the guys bent down next to Emily.

"Your _pretty_ friend." He smiled at Emily and said _pretty_ like he meant it.

"We need to go, it's getting late and your mum will be getting worried." The guy next to me said and stood up. He was about to walk away when I called out.

"Hey, by the way, who are you guys?" Emily, the guy that was sitting beside her and I stood up at the same time.

"You wouldn't believe us if we told you, so we will have to show you." All four of the guys were in a line. They reached up to their hoods (I hadn't noticed them till now) and took them off their head.

It was Big Time Rush standing there. James had been sitting with me and Logan had been sitting with Emily. I gasped at them, sat back down and the fact that I sat with James. He held out his hand to me. I took it reluctantly and stood up with James still having a hold of my hand.

"It was nice to meet you both, but we need to go before we are seen." James said and slowly loosened his grip. But he didn't glance at Emily when he said 'both', he was just looking at me and smiling the most beautiful smile. They said their goodbyes to us after they asked us our names, which we gave them in response. I sighed and smiled, I was in my dream state, thinking about James.

Emily took a hold of my shoulders and shook me, saying 'Wake up, wake up,' and snapped her fingers in my face. I snapped out of the dream state and walked over to Emily's car and she started the car, driving off to the Palm Woods where we were staying. It seemed like the longest 20 minutes ever and the most quiet car ride ever. When we arrived I walked as quickly as I could, without drawing too much attention to myself, to the elevator and walked down the hall to my apartment. 208, I sighed.

I opened the door and went into my bedroom to change. I picked out my favourite light blue, light weight shirt and my black short shorts. Emily walked out with me to the pool and we sat down in the chairs under a tent-like shaded area, where we could avoid being hit with water. I was going to like it here in Hollywood.


	2. Big Time Arrangement

Big Time Arrangement

James's P.O.V.

I walked to the car with Kendall, Carlos and Logan, smiling widely about who I had just met. Kendall looked over at me and laughed slightly.

"You seem very charmed, James. Did that girl, what's-her-name, take you fancy?" He nudged me a little and I laughed nervously.

"Her name is Isabella and 'take your fancy', I think you have been talking with your mum too much." I opened the passenger's door and sat in the car. The other guys sat down as well, Logan started the car and began to drive off. Carlos was making kissy faces at me to annoy me, it worked very well, I felt like I was going to lose my head and that I would start to swear at him but I didn't. I couldn't wait to get back to the Palm Woods to try to get everything out of my mind.

Twenty minutes passed and Logan rolled into the car park. I stepped out of the car and ran to the elevator. The guys had trouble keeping up with me but they all busted through the door and saw I had already changed into a pair of board shorts and my lucky white v-neck t-shirt (I really have no idea why was wearing my lucky shirt, but it did turn out to be lucky). I went down by swirly, that is probably Carlos's favourite part of this apartment, and stood up properly. I walked out of the door after saying I was heading to the pool.

The pool was the one place everyone could chill out and unwind whether in the pool or under the shade and relaxing in a comfy chair. I put my hands behind my head and closed my eyes. I reopened my eyes when Logan tapped me on the shoulder.

"Do those girls look familiar to you?" He raised one of his eyebrows and pointed in a direction but luckily no one noticed. I smiled as I saw who he was pointing at.

"Yeah, do you wanna go over with me?" I asked and I smirked a little.

"Why do I have to go? You're the ladies man."

"I just want you to come along with me."

"Wait a minute, are you scared to talk to a girl, the great James Diamond afraid of talking to a girl?" Logan looked over at me, grabbed my shoulder and pulled me up. He put his arm around my shoulders and shook me a little.

"You can do this, James, just relax and think of what you want to say." Logan walked over with me, took his arm from my shoulders and patted me on the back as well as pushing me forward. I cleared my throat and the girl looked up. It was Isabella.

"H-hi, Isabella, right?" I tried to smile and that may have been funny for her because she began to laugh.

"Yes, and I know who you are, James." She bit her lip and smiled but she was probably trying not to laugh at me, after all I was confidant when I met her with my friends and band mates in out undercover look, that was what I needed, my friends by my side.

"So, why are you staying at the Palm Woods?" I didn't know what else to say but I really was wondering why she was there at the Palm Woods.

"I booked a part in an advertisement and I'm staying at the Palm Woods and going to school here as well." She smiled and it seemed like the most beautiful thing I'd seen. I really wanted to be there with her.

"Then I guess we will be spending a lot more time together. You know, with school and stuff." I scratched the back of my neck in nervousness, not knowing what else to say. She looked at me knowing I didn't know what else to say. We both turned when Isabella's best friend, Emily, yelled out to her. Isabella began to walk but stopped when I yelled out.

"Isabella, do you wanna go to the movies with me tonight?" I smiled and she smiled as well.

"I'd love to, James. Pick me up at seven." She smiled and waved at me while being pulled by the hand by Emily. I smiled widely and felt so excited that I put my hands in the hair and screamed "Yes". Carlos and Kendall walked up to me. Carlos had his helmet on (as he did at least once every day) and a hockey stick in his right hand. Kendall had his tree hat on.

"I'm not even gonna ask what you guys are doing but I want to go see Logan and tell him something." I sighed and walked off but I heard the guys following me up to the apartment.


	3. Big Time Double Date

Big Time Double Date

_**A.N. This is another chapter for Big Time Love Rush. Sorry that I didn't put an author's note for the last chapter but it totally slipped my mind. I hope you like this one; it's longer than the others which is good. It's longer than I thought it would be. I really like this one because it is touching and I thought I would use Logan's POV for this as it is also a story for him as well. Once again I hope you like this chapter as much as I do. XOXO Girl Of Hope, hehe. **_

Logan's POV

I was laying down on the lounge, writing random things down in my note book, when I heard someone knock on the door. I got up on my feet, walked over to the door and opened it. Kendall, Carlos and James were standing there. Kendall had his tree hat on (I really don't know how people don't notice we wore those hats more often), Carlos had a corndog in his left hand and a hockey stick in his right hand and he had a hopeful smile on his face and James looked like he had exciting news but he was trying to hide it with a smile that could make him look very happy but not excited.

"Okay, I'll start with Kendall. Why are you wearing your tree hat?" I walked back over to the lounge and sat down again, with the guys following me.

"Jo said she had to go rehearse a scene for New Town High with Jett by the pool. So I decided to check out what they were rehearsing, but, to my surprise, it wasn't a make out scene." Kendall nodded and smiled a proud smile. He trusted Jo but not Jett. Jett and Kendall really didn't like each other and it is all because Jo is dating Kendall and Jett is jealous (Don't ask how I know that). I looked at Carlos.

"I was wondering if you wanted to play a game of hockey and then have a few corndogs with me." He held up both objects in a hopeful gesture. I shook my head no and mouthed 'sorry'. Then my attention went to James who looked as if he would explode of excitement at any second. I sighed and raised my hand as a gesture for James to speak.

"Okay, thank you. You know those girls we helped when the concert was over, well it turns out they are staying here at the Palm Woods. Oh, and you know the cute one, Isabella, I am taking her to the movies tonight." When James said this he looked as if he would run up and down the Palm Woods saying 'I'm going on a date with a cute girl tonight', but, unfortunately, he didn't.

"Yes I remember you were scared to talk to her. And now you have a date, congrats James." I grabbed his right shoulder and punched him in the other shoulder, but not enough to hurt him. Then I realised what that meant for me.

"So that would mean Emily would be staying here to, right?" James nodded and smiled.

"But what about Camille, are you two on or off again?" Kendall eyed me as Carlos had said that.

"We are off, don't worry about. Presides I think I need to move on, once and for all. Hey, do you think we could double date, maybe go see a romantic movie? You know why." I nudged James in the arm.

"Hey, didn't they make 'Kiss and Tell 2'? You could take them to that." Carlos made a point with the movie suggestion. But I was shocked that they had already made a sequel to that movie. I hated that movie because Kendall, Carlos, James and I were stuck in the cinema and we had no dates, we ended up watching a stupid movie about unicorns. I nodded and smiled a little.

"Yeah, a major make out movie and, this time, we will actually have dates. But do we really need to make out with the girls?" I scratched the back of my neck, I got really nervous.

"Look, I don't think you need to make out with Emily and Isabella in the cinema. Just sit at the very front so you don't have to see the couples together." Kendall raised his eyebrows and smirked slightly. God, I hated when he came up with good ideas, I'm the smart one but I do choke under pressure. I ran out the door and, luckily, I found Emily in the lobby reading a book. I walked over to her and cleared my throat.

"Hi Emily." I'm glad she looked up from her book and smiled at me. I noticed she was reading _Twilight_, I really didn't think she would like those kinds of books, but, then again, I didn't know anything about her.

"Hey Logan, what's going on?" I was shocked she didn't scream or anything, but Isabella probably said something about James taking her to the movies.

"I was wondering if you wanted to go to the movies tonight with me. James and Isabella are going to 'Kiss and Tell 2' and I was thinking you could go with me." I inhaled sharply and felt my head start to spin with nervousness. Emily smiled at me.

"I would love to go to the movies with you and I know that you are going to pick us up at seven. Isabella told me James was taking her to the movies, I was so happy for her. So I'll see you later. Bye Logan." She waved as she ran and, I swear, I could hear her giggle a little. I bit my bottom lip, trying to not yell out in excitement.

-At seven o'clock-

James and I walked to Emily and Isabella's apartment, dressed in white button-up shirts, black leather jackets and dark blue jeans. James looked like he was gonna throw up everywhere and I actually wanted to see that.

I rang the doorbell and the girls opened the door. They looked so beautiful, Emily wearing a light blue knee high dress and Isabella wearing a red longish dress. We walked out to the car and Emily drove off in our Big Time Rush car. James brought the tickets and I brought the popcorn.

The girls never tried to get us to kiss them and James and I never made any moves on them. When the movie ended we walked out to the car and drove back to the Palm Woods, Emily and I were still eat the _small_ popcorn I ordered. In Minnesota that would be an extra large at the cinemas there. Isabella and James said that they were going to the girl's apartment; I was right when James said later on that he made his move on Isabella. Emily and I walked to the pool and she sat on the same pool chair as me, sitting in front of me as we talked. I loved this moment and this was one I wanted to last forever.


	4. Big Time Question

Big Time Question

_**A.N. This chapter is a little bit of a cliff-hanger. I thought it would be best expressed in Isabella's POV. I hope you like this chapter and the next one should be up by tomorrow. Enjoy, favourite (If you haven't already, I know you would want to) and review. **_

Isabella's POV

I walked to my apartment, arm in arm with James, with a giant smile on my face. On the way up in the elevator I told James one of my most hidden secrets; that he was my first date _ever_. Wow, my first date with a celebrity. Could it have gotten any better? As soon as we reached the front door of my apartment, James looked me in the eyes and smiled at me. He leaned in slowly and his lips pressed against mine softly.

I felt so much joy at that moment that everything seemed to fade away suddenly; so that was people's first kisses were like. James pulled away slowly and he put his forehead to mine. I sighed, but it was a happy sigh, and walked into my apartment. I heard James's footsteps coming behind from behind me and he grabbed my hand.

"I'm guessing that was your first kiss, I should have guessed that though." James laughed a little and rubbed the top of my hand with his thumb. I smiled and tilted my head slightly, he kissed me again.

"Yeah, it was my first kiss. And I'm kind of happy that it was with you, I mean, I'll remember it forever." I let of a chuckle and then let go of James's hand to grab a bottle of water.

"I wonder when Logan and Emily will be coming up here. It is getting late." James looked at his watch. He said it was 10:57pm and said he needed to get to his apartment to go to sleep. James kissed my cheek and said goodbye to me before walking out to his apartment.

I smiled, walked into my bedroom and fell on my bed. I grabbed a little blue book and began writing in it. It was my diary. I wrote several months before about how one night can change a person's life; little did I know that entry would come true on that night. I sighed and put the book and pen down on my bedside table. I fell asleep not long after that.

I woke up the next morning at 7:43am; Emily was sitting beside me, shaking me by the shoulder gently. She smiled down at me and helped me to sit up.

"Are you ready for a great day, sunshine?" Emily always tried to be funny when she woke me by acting all gung-ho about everything. It always made me laugh so hard.

"Yes, I am ready to get up and have a great day." But that morning Emily was extra happy for a reason, some unknown reason, that I couldn't put my finger on. She pulled me out of bed, told me to get ready and then meet me in the lobby all in five minutes. I managed to get changed, brush my teeth and hair and have a quick cup of coffee before I met down in the lobby. Emily came up to me.

"Come on, Logan asked me if we would want to go down to Rocque Records this morning, but he said we had to be there early." Emily pulled me by the arm to the car and she slammed the door once I was in. It only took five minutes (or maybe less) to get to the recording studio. The guys were outside to meet us.

James ran over and gave me a quick hug, Logan went over to Emily and gave her a kiss on the temple then grabbed my shoulder and said "Good to see you again" and Kendall and Carlos gave Emily and I a wave and smile. We walked into the building and we watched the guys sing a new song. When they got out of the recording booth James asked me to go into the dance studio with him for a moment. I walked in there with him.

"Isabella, I have something to ask you and I hope you will say yes." James swallowed and took a deep breath.

"Tell me, James. I want to know." I looked into his eyes and smiled, waiting for James to tell me what he wanted to say.

"Umm... I was wondering if... maybe you would... um... want to be my... um... girlfriend?" He scratched the back of his neck and he looked at me, nervous, shocked me. I sat down on a seat and put my head in my hands, I felt like I was going to throw up or pass out.

When my head stopped hurting I looked up at James. I couldn't say anything, all I could do was run out to the car but then I realised that I couldn't drive without an adult so I ran to the Palm Woods.

It was the most invigorating run I've ever done and I was glad to get to the Palm Woods in about ten minutes. I went up to my room and laid down on my bed, thinking about what James had asked. Did I really want to be James's girlfriend so soon? Could he really have had feelings that strong for me? Is it possible I could have had feelings for him too and I didn't know it?


	5. Big Time Answer

Big Time Answer

_**A.N. I didn't really know how to go with this chapter because I hadn't written anything out before hand. So this is my lame attempt at a sort of regret chapter but this isn't really one of my best. The next chapter should be up soon. I hope you like this even if I don't.**_

James's POV

I watched Isabella run out of Rocque Records and my heart felt a bit sore, my first heart break. Emily came over to me and looked at me square in the eyes. She didn't need to say anything; I knew what she was going to do. Emily slapped me hard across the face and I rubbed when she slapped. Kendall handed me a hand held mirror and I saw a huge red mark on my left cheek.

Emily walked out and got in her car, driving off to the Palm Woods. I sighed and unknowingly ran my fingers through my hair but smoothed my hair out after it was messed up. The guys shook their heads at me and walked into the dance studio, I tried to get in but they locked the door.

"Guys, open the door, please." I banged on the door but they wouldn't open up. I sighed and walked out of the door.

My bicycle was chained up and my helmet was there with it. I unchained the bike and took off to set things straight. When I reached the Palm Woods I went into the elevator right away rather than going to the pool. I reached Isabella's apartment and knocked on the door. Emily opened the door and glared at me.

"What do you want, Diamond?" I hated the tone that she used but I knew I deserved it. I wasn't there for pleasantries; I was there to clean up a mess I had made with Isabella.

"I need to see Isabella. Please, please, I'm going to set everything right, I promise." I was just about to get down on my knees, beg to be let in and cry my eyes out. Emily sighed and opened the door to let me in.

"Fine, come in. I'm only doing this for Isabella and not for you." Emily still had her eyes fixed on me as I walked to the bedroom. I knocked on the door and I heard Isabella say 'Go away!' I opened the door and saw Isabella lying on her bed with her face in the pillow. She looked up at me, slammed the door shut behind me, grabbed my shirt and pulled me down to her height.

"Why are you here, James? I thought you would have got the message when I slapped you." My eyes filled with tears because I knew that it would be hard to get her back. Isabella loosened her grip on my shirt and I was able to slip away and sit on the bed.

"Isabella, I really don't expect you to like me again, frankly I wouldn't even want to look at me ever again if I were you. But I do want you to forgive me again." I looked down and Isabella sat down beside me.

"I know that I asked the 'Girlfriend' question too quickly, but I wasn't thinking straight. But Isabella that doesn't mean I still don't have feelings for you." I smiled a very weak smiled, hiding, or trying to hide, my feeling to cry. Isabella moved her hand and put it in mine. She smiled at me and I gave a little smile back to her.

"You really are sorry, aren't you?" She said in a soft voice that meant the world to me. I nodded in reply. I felt a soft peck on my cheek for Isabella.

"So, I guess you like me again?" I sighed, closed my eyes and a tear managed to drop onto my leg.

"Who said I ever stopped liking you? I was crying because I liked you so much and I couldn't believe you liked me that strongly so fast." She smiled again and kissed me lightly on the lips. When she pulled away I heard her whisper 'Yes'.

"Yes? Yes to what?" I was confused and then saw her face light up.

"Yes, I'll be your girlfriend." I laughed slightly after she said this and pulled Isabella into a hug.

"When are we going to tell the others, I mean, we should tell them soon, don't you think?" I stood up and pulled up Isabella with me. She said when the time was right, when they would let everything blow over and forgive me. I said they were still mad at me for what I said but that Kendall, Logan, Carlos and I never usually fought for long.


	6. Big Time Confusion

Big Time Confusion

Logan's POV

I felt the water of the pool splash on me as I looked at Emily with her eyes closed and her hands behind her head. The way the sun shined on her skin was so beautiful. I reached over and touched her arm softly. She opened her eyes and turned over to get a better view of me. Emily moved her arm so that our hands were held in one another. Everything was perfect until I was covered in water from head to toe. I turned to see who it was that had got me wet.

"Carlos, what are you doing?" I stood up and walked to the edge of the pool. Carlos just stayed in the one spot, smiling and looking behind me. Then I was pushed into the poll by none other than... Emily. She struggled to contain her laughter. She was going to pay for that. Emily sat back down on her lounge chair and I, quietly, got out of the pool. I ran up to Emily, picked her up in my arms and jumped into the pool (still holding her, of course). She screamed as we jumped in and splashed and screamed once more when we came up for air.

"What did you do that for, Logan?" Emily splashed water in my face.

"Yeah, Logan, why did you do that to this poor, sweet girl?" I looked around to see who was talking and then I pulled Emily to my side. Camille was standing there with her hands on her hips and tapping her foot on the ground. Her eyes turned to Emily and I saw that they were daggers shot at her.

"I was just kidding around. And, why do you care anyway Camille, we're broken up if you don't remember?" I held Emily a little closer but my gaze was focused on Camille. I knew, somehow, I knew that this would happen one day; I just never thought it would happen this early. Emily looked at me and said.

"I should go to my room, Logan. I'll see you later." Emily said to me, glancing to Camille curiously for a second and then smiled back at me before walking to the lounge chair, grabbing her towel and walking into the lobby. I was left alone with Camille. Walking out of the pool, I went back over to where I was sitting with Emily and draped my towel around my shoulders.

"Finally found someone to go out with again, have you?" Camille said to me, getting right to the point.

"Yes, but, why are you asking? Are-are you jealous?" I said looking at Camille quizzically. She shook her head no and replied.

"No, I am not jealous. The only reason that I asked was because it seems like you were trying to make me jealous."

"Well, I'm not, I've already been on one date with her, and I plan to have another." With that hit back I picked up all of my remaining belongings and walked into the lobby to get into the elevator. I wasn't in any mood for my so-called, not-jealous ex-girlfriend.

I needed to take a break from Camille so while heading up to the BTR apartment I wondered what I was going to do. Then the only thing I could think of was having a snack and watching TV, so once I walked through the door I pulled out a whole packet of chocolate from the fridge and plopped down on the lounge, switching on the TV. After a few episodes 'Family Guy', I felt better about what had happened at the pool and decided to disregard the whole thing as an innocent event.

James walked into the room, looking happier than I have ever seen him and he was almost always the most happiest with us. I looked at him strangely and he looked at me with the same expression I had.

"Why are you looking at me like that?"

"Why are you so happy?" I asked and James just stood in the one spot with his arms across his chest.

"I asked you first; why are you looking at me like that?" James repeated to me and I rolled my eyes before looking back at him.

"I _was_ looking at you like that because you seem a little too happy." I laughed and James let out one of his 'mini screams'.

"Well, that's only because Isabella and I made up." James said smiling to me and I smiled back.

"That's awesome, James. So, are you two going to be going on another date anytime soon?" I asked, hopeful that we could have another double date, not that I didn't want to be alone with Emily, but James helped me to know what moves to do. Wow, am I that helpless when it comes to girls?

"Nah, we're just going to see how we go as friends." My eye narrowed. _Yeah right_, I thought, _James isn't the kind of guy to be friends with a girl he really likes_. But, I shrugged it off, _maybe he does just want to be friends with Isabella_.

"I am thinking I'm going to go back down to the pool, hopefully Emily is back down there." I stood up from the lounge and walked out of the room to the elevator, there I bumped in Jo.

"Hey Logan," Jo said and hugged me gently. "I heard you had a date with the new girl, Emily. Wait, let me guess, it was a double date with James."

"Yeah, it was a double date. How are you and Kendall going?" I asked trying to take the subject off of me.

"We're um, kinda…" Jo trailed off, not answering my question, but, unfortunately I had an odd feeling I knew what Jo was about to say.

"But, you two are the best couple, why would you and Kendall…" Jo looked down and then back at me.

"I got offered another movie deal, to think I just got back for New Zealand." I noticed Jo's eyes fill with tears and I pulled her into a soothing hug, rubbing her back trying to get her to stop crying. That was when I heard footsteps behind Jo and I and I let go of her. I saw Kendall come up to us, smiling when he first noticed Jo and his face dropped when he got a better look at her face.

"What happened, why are you upset?" That was when I walked off. I could see Kendall and Jo break up three years ago; I didn't look when they had their goodbye kiss and I didn't have the heart to see it happen again.

_**A/N: I started this chapter ages ago and I have only just finished it. Back with this story but I need more ideas. My other BTR story is starting to form and I know how to end it, but filler chapters are needed. School is getting more and more demanding but I will still try to update on my stories as often as I can. XOXO, GOH.**_


End file.
